Secret Santa
by FlandreHime
Summary: Mirajane make an event called Secret Santa in Fairy tail for Christmas. Lucy really wanted to now who is the person that Natsu will give present. NaLu ! :) R&R Pretty please !


**Secret santa **

It's was Christmas season in Magnolia. Snow, laughter, and joy is everywhere. In the guild too. They are preparing for the Christmas Party on 25 December.

"Everyone, how about this year we played 'Secret Santa' ?" Mirajane said to everyone in the guild

"Secret Santa ?" Wendy ask

"We give a present to someone but in the secret way" Lucy explain to Wendy

"It will be fun !" Happy said when he was eating his fish "Right Natsu ?"

"Right…" Natsu said to happy with evil smirk. He was planning something if he be the secret santa for Gray. Everyone agree to.

So Mirajane cut some paper and write 1 guild member name in each paper and then put it into a little bag. "Okay everyone… Each person has 1 person that will be give present. You can pick it in this bag" Mirajane put the bag in the bar and everyone pick one card in the bag. "Don't forget about the Dance Ball and to put the present under the Christmas Tree on 25 December"

"Lu-chan !" Levy approached to her "So… who is the person that you will give present ?" Levy ask

"Is a secret" Lucy wink to Levy "How about you ?" Lucy said. Suddenly Levy cheek turn to be red as a tomato.

"I-i-s" Levy voice started to get low

"Oh is a boy right ?" Lucy give a little evil smirk

"Gajeel ?" Lucy teasing her.

Before Levy can said anything there is a shout from another side of the guild

"GIVE IT BACK YOU ASSHOLE !" Natsu said then run to Gray who was stealing a little note from Natsu hand. They bit little like 'Tom and Jerry'

"Not a chance ! I wanted to know why are you so happy when you read this" Gray evil laugh started to come out when they run through the guild "Or maybe you will be a secret santa for someone that you love ?" Gray smiled evily.

Lucy now get her ears on the road. '_Someone that Natsu love ? Could it be…'_ Lucy blushed '_N-N-O WAY !_' Lucy said to herself. Lucy get her attention to the battle of Natsu and Gray when Gray said "AND THE LUCKY ONE IS…."

Before Gray started open the note he was fall from the table and make the note flying around in the guild. He tried to get it back but is to late cause Natsu is grab it first and then burn it. The next thing that everyone known is they already gone to another fight.

Lucy get a little bit sad because she can't know who will be the person that Natsu give. But herself have to focuse for the present she must give , cause she will be the secret santa for Levy.

**-24 December—**

Lucy walk out of a book store with a little box. Inside the box it was a book called 'Magic-Rune Effect' that she buy for Levy . Suddenly a very familiar voices come out from behind "Luce !" She turn around and saw a pinky haired boy. "Luce.. What are you doing here ? " Natsu ask

"Buy a present for Levy.. Don't tell her !" Lucy said

"You are secret santa for Levy ?" Natsu surprised to hear that.

"Yes… and don't tell her ! hey… where is happy ?" Lucy started to walk to her apartement with Natsu of course.

"Fine, Happy is buying present for Carla.. I really tired of waiting so I said I will wait him in the guild, hey Luce can I ask what girls like ? " Natsu ask to her

"Girls like ? " Lucy face is now really red

"Yes… I will be a secret santa for a girl…" Natsu said

"W-who is she ?" Lucy ask with a low voices. She can't denied that she wanted to know who.

"I can't tell you but do you know ? everytime I see her I can't breathe.. she is really funny and she always make my whole day perfect ! When she not around it feels like is going to be End of the World. Her hair is really beautiful.. Do you know I always admire her hair ? Her smile, her voice, her face.. is something that I can forget" Natsu smile when he said those word.

Lucy suddenly realize is not her… All the hope is now gone.. All the happiness is now vanish right in front of her. Natsu love Erza. Who else who got a beautiful hair beside Erza ?

Lucy fell like she really wanted to die at the moment. She really wanted to scream, cry but just look at Natsu who really happy she cannot do it, She cannot let Natsu know that she have a crush on him. She use fake smile to cover up all of her sadness "So you love her ?" She ask with a bitter voice.

Natsu just blush a little and said "Y-you can said that" He smile to her.

"Those smile.." Lucy said to herself when she look at Natsu. The smile that always make her days getting better, make her smile and laugh, make her to cheer up when she was sad, the smile that always make her to getting stronger… now is not for her anymore. Is for someone else… Someone special.

"Lu-luce ? are you okay ?" Natsu said when he saw tears coming out from Lucy

"E-e-eh .. i-i-'m fine" Lucy started to wipe out the tears that coming out from her eyes. She can't do anything to stop the tears. She can hold it… She ran so Natsu wouldn't see her cry.

"L-l-uce !" Natsu scream from behind. She denied it… she just wanted to get a place that she can crying as much as she can. "I hope for your happiness Natsu" Lucy said behind her tears.

**-25 December—**

Lucy wake up in her bed who was filled by the tears. Seems like she was crying until she feel asleep. She really doesn't wanted to go to the guild today but.. she already buy present for Levy. Is really such a waste if she buy a present but not giving it. Suddenly she realized there was a note in her desk.

**_Dear Lucy.._**

**_Meet me under the tree in the center of Magnolia at 8. I will give you the present_**

**_Your Secret Santa_**

Honestly she already tired about this game. But she can't denied it. If she doesn't come it will make her secret santa sad practically she will make one of the guild member sad because She/him become her secret santa.

Everyone is really excited at the party in Fairy Tail. And with the Secret Santa event is getting much better. Lucy who was wearing a red dress now have to tried to look happy but she can hide the broken feeling in her chest. After she put the present for Levy under the Christmas Tree she wanted to wait until 8 pm in the bar with Mirajane . Strange.. she doesn't see Natsu everywhere so she asked Mirajane.

"Mira where is Natsu ?" Lucy said

"I don't know… maybe he was sick. But he really wanted to go to this party. He said that he was lucky to be a secret santa for the girl that he love" Mirajane said

"Oh yes.." Lucy memories started to come out when Natsu said about the person that he will give. It's really hurt. The clock is now on 8 pm. Lucy slip out from the party and come to the tree. When she come there is no one there and is really cold out side.

"I'm really stupid to not bring my jacket !" Lucy said to herself then she sit under the tree trying to getting warm. Suddenly a something is warp out her neck. It was a syal, but the most important is.. It was Natsu syal ! He was behind her and smiled "Hi luce".

Lucy can denied that Natsu is look really handsome in the suit.

"W-w-hat are you doing here ? This is the place where I meet my.." Her voice stuck "Could i-it be you.." Lucy said to Natsu. Natsu just smiled to her. And then take a present behind the tree. "Merry Christmas Lucy.." Natsu smiled and give the present to Lucy. Lucy open it and saw a Music Box.. The music Box is covering by Star pattern and 12 zodiac.

"You said that you wanted it.. when we were in the last mission" Natsu grinned "I hope you liked it"

Lucy couldn't said anything now.. every words that she wanted to tell cannot come out.

"So this is mean…" Lucy blushed. Natsu getting closer to her and put his finger to her lips "Let me just said that again okay ?" Natsu smiled and said "I love you, Lucy.."

"B-b-ut I thought you love Erza.." Lucy said with a little mad

"Because I love the hair ?" Natsu touch Lucy hair and said "Who said that you don't have that ?"

Now Lucy is really red but before she can say anything a sweet kiss lied in here lips.

"Lucy.. " Natsu said after the kiss "Cause you and I don't dance tonight in the party .." He kneel to the ground and then said "Shall We Dance ?"


End file.
